1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering apparatuses having a tilt mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding steering apparatuses having a tilt mechanism, a technique is proposed in which a firm lock is achieved by causing a movable tooth row that moves together with a steering column to mesh with a stationary tooth row fixed to a vehicle body when making tilt adjustment. See, e.g., Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2005-534574.
However, if the tilt mechanism is locked with tooth top lands of the stationary tooth row being in contact with tooth top lands of the movable tooth row, a locked state is unstable because the stationary tooth row is not in a meshing state with the movable tooth row. This locked state is called a “half lock.” The half lock may occur in the steering apparatuses of the related art.